Hacks(Italiano)
Introduction Attacking (or Hacking) in Hackers is where a player infiltrates a player-made Network or a computer generated Mission in an attempt to take over the network, download the Cores database and/or steal all of the resources stored in Business Nodes. This is done by utilizing the various compiled programs available to the player. A player may enter another network by attacking them yourself from the World Map, or by retracing a previous attacker from the Network Logs. A player will not be able to hack another player if: * They are currently being hacked by another player. * A 9SEC External protective Shield is in effect. * They are currently logged into their own network. Hacking Phases Once a player enters the network, they will enter three possible phases: 1.) Security Activation- This phase allows the player to observe and study the network for thirty seconds before the Network defenses activate. The network background will pulse red five seconds before time runs out and the Network Reboot phase starts. The player may leave this screen and enter the network again to reset the timer, or choose to install a program to start a Stealth or Brute Force attack. 2.) Access Mode - This phase only occurs when a player places an Access program on a netConnection, starting a stealth attack. Once a player is discovered or places a Brute Force program, they enter the next phase. 3.) Network Reboot - This phase commences when the Security Activation timer expires, the player is discovered in Access Mode, or a player chooses to install a non-stealth program. The player now has three minutes to install Offensive and Defensive programs on the network to fulfil one of the win conditions below. This phase will end when any of the following occur: * All three Win Conditions have been accomplished. * Three minutes expire. * The player exits the Network by pressing the disconnect button. Once the Network Reboot phase is over, the player is shown the results of the hack. A small window will show the absolute status of the hack (as a Success or Fail), the goal radar, any Reputation points gained/lost, the amount of Resources stolen, their rank bonuses (if applicable), and - if the Core was successfully downloaded - access to the ReadMe file. Win Conditions The player must fulfill any of the following three goals within three minutes to achieve a successful hack: a.) Take over the network - This is achieved when all nodes in the network have turned red. The nodes will turn red when a player installs offensive programs to try and take over connected nodes. Players may also install defensive programs to retain a captured node. b.) Download the Core's database - This is achieved when a the progress bar of a captured Core reaches zero. A black progress bar will appear when a Core has been captured and will reduce while in this state. The progress bar will reset if it is recaptured by the network. The Core does not need to remain captured after the database has been downloaded to meet this goal. c.) Steal all Business nodes resources - This is achieved when the progress bar of all Business Nodes (except netConnection) reaches zero. The progress bar is Gold for Server Farms and Databases and Red for B-coin Mines and B-coin Mixers. As of v1.020, completing Win Conditions also grants you bonus resources depending on your ranking. A ranking will be assigned to the player on logging in, based on their current Reputation. Rankings can be improved by gaining additional Reputation, and are reduced when falling below the following Reputation thresholds. Gaining Resources and Experience The number of Resources available on a network is shown in the summary before starting a hack in the World Map, and in the top left corner of the screen after connecting to a network. Resources can be looted from different Business Nodes, with different nodes holding resources associated to their function. Up to 30%Tricksters Arts Forum: stealing $ and Bitcoins of all the player's stored resources can be looted. No experience is gained from hacking other players or from Missions. Level ups are gained by building and upgrading nodes on your network, as well as upgrading your programs. Videos Here is a link to a complete hack in action. YouTube: Lazorix vs Remuz References